Let Them Eat Cake
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Serena spies Calem and Professor Sycamore sitting in a cosy corner in a café. What were they doing together? ::Shounen ai, Sycamore/Calem::


**Title:** Let Them Eat Cake

**Fandom:** Pokemon X/Y

**Summary:** Serena spies Calem and Professor Sycamore sitting in a cosy corner in a café. What were they doing together?

**Pairings:** Sycamore/Calem

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Pokemon franchise and I am most certainly not making any profit

**AN:** Meh, it's been ages since I wrote a oneshot! Anyway, this is just a quick drabble on a new pairing! First time attempting this pair (and why isn't there a Sycamore option in the character menu?). There's a few other Pokemon pairings I would to try at as well. I might do some drabbles on them some time in the future. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Serena couldn't help but watch with a light sense of jealousy. And frustration.

Calem and Professor Sycamore were dining together in one of Lumiose City's trendy cafes, Sycamore with a cup of coffee and Calem nibbling at a piece of chocolate cake. They were tucked away in a cosy little corner, away from prying eyes and ears. They were practically ignoring the world around them, their attention focused solely on each other.

She was somewhat interested in what they could be talking about as they looked so comfortable together. Despite the way Calem would blush ever-so cutely every now and again, prompting Sycamore to all but coo over him, granting him that suave, charming grin.

Not that Serena was trying to eavesdrop on them, of course.

But, darn it, they looked like a couple! That was why she was slightly jealous and frustrated. Jealous because Calem beat her at getting a date, and frustrated as she didn't know whether they were officially an item!

"What are they saying?" A slightly agitated and frustrated voice asked from Serena's side.

"Shh!" Serena hushed the bubbly brunette sitting next to her. "I can hear them as well as you can. Now hush. I don't want them to see us."

Pressing her lips together, Shauna nodded and tried to stop her fidgeting while keeping a close eye on the pair. It probably wasn't necessary to hush Shauna as the two seemed to be off in their own little world. It would take something like a rampaging Gyarados using Hyper Beam to force them to stop making goo-goo eyes at each other.

It was purely by accident that Serena and Shauna stumbled across Calem and Sycamore on what the girls could only describe (and assume!) was a date. And by the way the other patrons seemed to be glancing at them from the corners of their eyes every now and again; it seemed that they weren't the only ones.

The waitress, especially. She can't stop giggling!

The thought that someone knew what was going on but not saying anything was utterly frustrating.

Serena turned her attention back to the pair as well, noting how Sycamore was resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow on the table. He was watching as Calem took small bites of his cake. It almost seemed as if Sycamore was staring adoringly at Calem as Calem tried to eat his cake as slowly as possible in order to prolong the dining experience.

Out of all the kids he had chosen to carry the Pokedex, Sycamore seemed to like Calem the most. And while that was kinda annoying since Serena was the daughter of a pair of veterans, she wasn't all that upset. Calem had this…charisma about him. He was quietly guarded, yet open and friendly at the same time.

He was a mystery. An adorable one at that.

And Sycamore was renowned for liking a good mystery.

Bringing her own cup of coffee to her lips, Serena took a long, slow sip as she watched Sycamore make some kind of a comment, prompting Calem to smile and nod. Calem then unexpectedly pick up a small piece of the cake with his fork, lifting it up and slightly leaning across the table, offering Sycamore to take a bite.

Sycamore was only mildly surprised before smiling brightly and leaning across the table himself. He gently took a hold of Calem's hand, his fingers curling around his slender wrist. He smoothly tugged Calem's hand a little closer before he parted his lips, taking the entire piece of offered cake into his mouth. He closed his mouth, his lips dragging the cake off the fork, his eyes slipping close as he chewed a couple of times.

Then, he seemed to sigh as he swallowed and licked his lips. He seemed to appreciate that small offering rather intensely.

Calem blushed darkly, Shauna squirmed in her seat and Serena nearly spat out her coffee in surprise at how…_sensual_ that looked.

"Aren't they sweet?" Shauna all but squealed as she clapped her hands with delight.

Serena snorted rather unlady-like. She, however, had a smile on her lips, even as she brought the cup of coffee up to them. She couldn't help but agree. They were sweet. And had the potential to be hot.

But there were going to be a lot of broke hears around Kalos if this ever got out!

* * *

**AN:** Please comment!


End file.
